Мугл (раса)
:Для информации о регулярном существе призыва см. статью Мугл (призыв). [[Файл:XII-moogles.jpg|right|Муглы из Final Fantasy XII.]] - регулярная раса существ в серии игр Final Fantasy. Имя "Мугл" (английское "Moogle", японское, испанское и итальянское "Moguri", немецкое "Mogry") является смешением двух японских слов, означающих моль (mogura) и летучая мышь (komori). Впервые эти существа появились в Final Fantasy III и с тех пор присутствуют в том или ином качестве практически во всех играх основной серии, за исключением Final Fantasy IV. Муглы играют в сюжете игр самые разные роли, от полноценных игровых персонажей до эпизодических. Некоторые из них появляются сразу в нескольких играх серии - например, Мог, Штильтцкин, Артемисион и Монблан. Внешность муглов меняется от игры к игре, хотя они всегда сохраняют свои отличительные черты - маленькие крылышки за спиной, белый или розовый мех и помпон, висящий на их головной антенне. Обычно муглы очень покладисты, а из еды предпочитают вьюнки и их любимые Орехи Купо. Описание thumb|Концептуальный рисунок самого первого Мугла. На голове у муглов растет нитеподобная антенна, увенчанная помпоном - красным меховым шариком, при этом муглы не очень-то любят, когда этот помпон кто-то трогает. С учетом их возможного происхождения от бабочек или летучих мышей (о чем говорит их название), крылья муглов обычно похожи на крылья летучих мышей и носят темный и даже мрачный оттенок - в противоположность их в целом безобидной внешности и игривому характеру. Сами же муглы больше похожи на млекопитающих - грызунов или кошек - либо на мелких сумчатых животных. Во многих играх представлены муглы с разным цветом шерстки и помпона. Различен также и их размер - например, в серии игр Ivalice они обычно больше, чем в остальных играх, а в серии Crystal Chronicles их тела более круглые, а конечностей практически не видно. Рост муглов варьируется от десятка сантиметров до метра, однако по сравнению с людьми муглы всегда меньше их. Муглы не носят никакой одежды в большинстве игр, кроме игр серии Ivalice, где они являются одной из преобладающих мировых рас. Любимой пищей муглов является Орех Купо. В игре Dissidia Final Fantasy сообщается, что муглы умеют летать, но не с помощью крыльев - они всасывают воздух, надуваясь, как воздушный шар, и парят, помогая крыльями лишь передвигаться в пространстве. Муглы разумны и трудолюбивы, однако в некоторых играх сторонятся людей. Возможно, их небольшой размер является причиной того, что большинство муглов - игровых персонажей занимаются рукоделием, изобретательством и изготовлением всевозможных устройств. Даже в тех играх, где они терпимо относятся к людям, они обычно предпочитают общества себе подобных, как правило, живущих отдельно от людей. Муглы способны общаться на больших расстояниях, и это их качество используется в почтовой службе муглов Могнет. В ранних играх муглы разговаривали только своими фирменными возгласами "купо" и их производными. В более поздних играх некоторые муглы уже могут говорить по-человечески, но довольно часто вставляют в свою речь "купо" подобно знакам препинания - это становится у них чем-то вроде вербального невроза. В японских версиях некоторых игр серии муглы используют слово "могу" вместо местоимения "я" - подобно тому, как японские девочки употребляют в этих случаях местоимение "атаси", а мальчики - "боку". Появления в играх ''Final Fantasy III 50px|right Впервые в серии муглы появляются в ''Final Fantasy III в качестве телохранителей мудреца Доги и являются высокоразумной расой существ, владеющей огромной магической силой. Наиболее заметным из представителем является мугл по имени Мог. В римейке игры для Nintendo DS игрок, обратясь к любому муглу, присутствующему в населенном пункте, может воспользоваться сетью Могнет и обмениваться сообщениями со своими друзьями, играющими в эту игру, либо посылать письма обитателям Final Fantasy III. В оригинальной версии игры для NES муглы восклицали не "купо", а "ня" ("мяу" по-японски). В римейке для DS они пользуются более привычным возгласом "купо". ''Final Fantasy V right Во Втором Мире игры есть Деревня Муглов, и после того, как Барц, Ленна, Галуф и Фарис спасают дикого мугла, он приводит героев в эту деревню. У Крайл также есть мугл - единственный, который умеет разговаривать по-человечески. Муглы из ''Final Fantasy V способны к телепатии и могут поддерживаеть свзяь друг с другом на огромных расстояниях; кроме того, они сторонятся людей. Чтобы открыть один из сундуков с сокровищами, расположенных в деревне, необходимо воспользоваться Костюмом Мугла - этот костюм, как и возможность переодеваться в муглов, появляется в игре впервые в серии. Дикий мугл, которого спасли герои, демонстрирует особенную привязанность к Ленне - она успокаивает его, когда того постигает неудача у Подземного Русла - в результате чего Ленна начинает понимать желания мугла. Например, Ленна сообщает героям, что мугл приведет их в деревню; кроме того, мугл позволяет им забрать предметы из деревенской сокровищницы в качестве знака благодарности за свое спасение. ''Final Fantasy VI 40px|right В ''Final Fantasy VI муглы играют гораздо большую роль, чем в предыдущих играх. Здесь появляется первый мугл в роли игрового персонажа - Мог, и, кроме того, есть еще десять, которые присоединяются к персонажам временно. Все они живут в шахтах Нарше и помогают Локку спасти Терру по ходу сюжета. Жители Нарше сообщают героям, что муглы скрываются от людей, но иногда помогают заблудившимся в пещерах шахтерам. Внешний вид муглов в Final Fantasy VI отличается от их спрайтов в предыдущих игргах серии. Хотя помпон и остался на месте, а тело все так же не прикрыто никакой одеждой, теперь их глаза изображены прищуренными или закрытыми - и эта их черта была повторена во множестве последующих игр. Из всех муглов только Мог привык быть рядом с людьми; кроме того, во время телепатических снов с участием Раму он научился говорить на человеческом языке. После конца света все муглы, кроме Мога, погибли, и их домашняя пещера в Нарше стоит заброшенная. Мог возвращается в родную пещеру и обитает там в одиночестве до тех пор, пока герои не находят его. Во время боя Страго и Релм могут переодеваться в муглов, используя Костюм Мугла. ''Final Fantasy VII 60px|right В игре ''Final Fantasy VII муглы носят название "Мог" и появляются в разных местах, например, на задних планах Золотого Блюдца, а также присутствуют в мини-игре Домик Мога. Кроме того, мог также появляется во время призыва Чоко/Мог верхом на чокобо. Интересно, что препятствиями в мини-игре со сноубордом являются "Снежные Моги", снежные фигурки в форме муглов. left|100px|Танцующий мугл. Кэйт Сит также передвигается верхом на огромном толстом игрушечном моге, а во время одного из его Прорывов предела, Танца Мугла, перед группой появляется и исполняет танец мугл, восстанавливая уровни HP и MP героев. В отличие от большинства муглов в серии игр Final Fantasy, у могов в Final Fantasy VII отсутствует их фирменный помпон, однако крылышки остаются на месте. ''Final Fantasy VII Advent Children 120px|right В фильме участвует Девочка с муглом, одна из многих детей, пораженных Геостигмой, которая везде носит с собой Мугла-куклу - отсюда и ее имя, присвоенное ей фанами. Что интересно, эта кукла имеет фирменный помпон, в отличие от "Могов", участвующих в оригинальной ''Final Fantasy VII. Хотя в первоначальной версии фильма Кэйт Сит появлялся без своего игрушечного мугла, в короткой сцене-воспоминании, вставленной в Advent Children Complete, этот мугл уже присутствует. ''Dirge of Cerberus -Final Fantasy VII- Moogle-figures exist that can be sold for money and in the first stage Vincent has to rescue a little girl who has a moogle doll. A moogle doll is also seen floating above the collected Mako in Weiss's headquarters. Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- A moogle appears as a summon on the DMW after obtaining the Moogle Amulet. Its ability, Moogle Power, casts Regen on Zack and levels up his Materia the same number of levels as the level of the summon (i.e. a Moogle Power Lv. 2 will raise each of his Materia two levels). The duration of Regen depends on the level as well, up to Level 5 where Regen will last the rest of the battle regardless how long it lasts. Final Fantasy VIII As with ''Final Fantasy VII, in this game moogles appear to be a work of fiction. The only moogle in the game is the MiniMog. MiniMog is a "pseudo-Guardian Force", summoned with the command "MiniMog". It has a distinct feline appearance, differing from the other canon Moogle character designs. The MiniMog is also a Triple Triad card. A special mention on moogles was given by Selphie, who mentions liking a dish called "Ms. Moogle's cake", which is a cake with "lots and lots of fruit on top, covered with fluffy cream". Moogles are also mentioned in an alternate answer for the password that Squall is supposed to give to the Forest Owls. The correct password is "but the Owls are still around", but one of the alternate choices is "but the moogles are still here". Additionally, a basketball fan in Trabia Garden states that he thinks the MogMog moogle team will make it to the finals and play against the Mach "Chacobos". Another student corrects his pronunciation. ''Final Fantasy IX When Toshiyuki Itahana came in to replace Tetsuya Nomura as character designer for ''Final Fantasy IX, his moogle concept art was meant to echo that of the previous two console generations (which goes along with the game's development concept as a whole, openly considered allusion). Itahana's version incorporates previous designs but in the end renders a completely new moogle, with a balloon-shaped head and a vertically oval nose resembling a koala, vastly different from Nomura's previous feline MiniMog. In addition, they sport a full mane of fluffy fur, worn like a mink fur boa around the neck. The continued evolution of Itahana's moogle design carries on in his many Crystal Chronicle titles with his recurring characters such as Artemicion, whose first appearance was in Final Fantasy IX. Moogles play a major role in Final Fantasy IX. They act as Save Points throughout the world, and can be called with a flute to access the save command on the World Map. Each moogle has a name, and most can speak the common language. Many dwell in human settlements and towns, living in peace and providing save services. In addition to saving, if the player uses a Tent at any moogle, a cutscene plays to simulate overnight resting, and the crude structure in which the party is meant to sleep sports a moogle pom-pom. Moogles communicate to each other through Mognet, and the player can help deliver letters among moogles as part of a subquest. The player can also collect Kupo Nuts and deliver them to a Moogle in Gizamaluke's Grotto for items. Moogles also live in the summoner village of Madain Sari alongside the young summoner Eiko. Notable moogles in the game include Stiltzkin, a traveling moogle who sells merchandise to Zidane; the aforementioned Artemicion, the head of Mognet in dire need of player assistance; Mene, curator of the Chocobo Forest and Choco's only friend; and Mog, a female moogle who hangs out with Eiko sporting an orange pom-pom. Moogles are also the subject of plays in Lindblum's theater district namely the Moogle Wannabe 2 play, starring the famous actor Lowell who dons a Moogle suit to escape from his avid fans. The moogle that the player calls on the world map, named Moguo, can be annoyed to say the following if the player keeps calling it and canceling: :"Don't call me if you don't need me, kupo." :"You're starting to tick me off, kupo." :"I'm sharpening my knife, kupo." :"STOP IT! STOP IT! STOP IT! KU-PHEH!" The moogles in the world of Final Fantasy IX might in fact originate from the planet of Terra, as one is seen living in Bran Bal, apparently having never heard of Gaia. After Garland placed the Soul Divider at the Iifa Tree's base, Terran lifeforms began to revive on the planet of Gaia, as the result of Gaian souls being replaced by Terran ones. Moogles might have been one such lifeform. Or they simply could be a plentiful life form, having naturally occurred in both worlds independently. List of Mognet moogles and their respective locations *Kupo - Alexandria *Monty - Evil Forest/Pinnacle Rocks *Mois - Ice Cavern/Fossil Roo *Gumo - Dali *Kumop - Dali *Mogki - Lindblum Castle Guest Room *Atla - Burmecia Vault *Grimo - Aerbs Mountains South Gate *Nazna - Aerbs Mountains Summit *Mochos - Gargan Roo *Monev - Cleyra's Trunk *Mopli - Cleyra *Serino - Red Rose *Moodon - Lindblum Inn *Mosh - Alexandria Chapel *Moonte - Lindblum Dragon Gate *Kuppo - Fossil Roo *Mogmatt - Conde Petie *Suzuna - Conde Petie Mountain Path *Mogryo - Black Mage Village *Mocchi - Iifa Tree *Mimoza - Oeilvert Entrance *Mooel - Oeilvert Interior *Mojito - Desert Palace *Mogsam - Desert Palace Library *Mogrika - Esto Gaza *Moolan - Mount Gulug *Mogtaka - Mount Gulug *Kumool - Ipsen's Castle *Moorock - Bran Bal *Mozme - Pandemonium *Noggy - Daguerreo ''Final Fantasy X As a stark departure from the previous title and a means of making a name in the newest console generation, moogles do not appear in ''Final Fantasy X outside of folklore; however, some of the dolls that Lulu uses as weapons are moogles. However, Yoshitaka Amano's artwork of the game did feature a moogle, as can be seen on the right image. ''Final Fantasy X-2 Yuna is dressed in a moogle suit in Luca while LeBlanc has her concert. She can be found in Chapter 1. Yuna's Mascot dressphere appearance is the very same moogle suit. A moogle also appears in Chapter 5 in Luca that only Yuna can see. It helps her remember the memories of her and Tidus during their time in Luca. Final Fantasy XI Moogles serve two purposes in ''Final Fantasy XI. A moogle will reside in a player's home, known as a Mog House. These moogles watch over the house and allow access to several options including stored items, gardening, the delivery box and job changing. They most closely resemble the Itahana moogle from Final Fantasy IX, likely because of his collaboration with other character designers for the title. Secondly, there are many event festivals in Final Fantasy XI that roughly correlate with many real or seasonal holidays in reality in both Japan and abroad (i.e. Tanabata is The Summerfest, Valentine's Day is Valentione's Day, Halloween is The Harvest Festival, etc). Moogles administrate over these in-game events and offer out various rewards for completion. In essence, moogles function as an extension of the game's remaining active development team. As the game is continually patched and expansions are released, patch notes, updates, special event items, and Bonanza Lotteries are delivered by the Mog House Management Union (MHMU) to the playerbase, sometimes literally. In fact, each zone in Final Fantasy XI was originally coded with data for several NPC targets titled "moogle", some visible in the farthest corners of maps to players using third-party tools, in preparation for such future events. Moogles play an active role in the story and progress of the core game as well. Nomad Moogles act as mobile Mog Houses, appearing in secondary and tertiary towns and habitations. One moogle next to Maat in Jeuno is involved with every level cap increase a player must face after reaching Lv.50; furthermore, another moogle has more recently appeared to manage the new Magian Weapon augmentation system. More recently, moogle activity has been on the rise in Vana'diel. The moogle also a small constellation in the Southern sky. The one red star that is slightly separated from the rest represents the moogle's unique head-piece. According to a folk-tale, this moogle is Kupilfin, and has flown towards Titan out of concern for Daemalus. In fact, an entire downloadable add-on expansion titled A Moogle Kupo d'Etat: Evil in Small Doses was released in 2009, dealing with political turmoil in the moogles' world, culminating in an unforgettable fight against an unlikely combatant. ''Final Fantasy XII Moogles are a common sight in ''Final Fantasy XII, appearing in almost every city as background characters. The design present in Final Fantasy XII is a vast departure from any other in the series, and is a direct result of the Ivalice Alliance title released three years prior: Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Their features are more lagomorphic, with full rabbit ears, extended pom-poms, and they are fully garbed for Ivalice society. Moogles can have either off-white or black fur, and their pom-poms come in various different shades. As with the other non-human races, moogles are non-dimorphic; gender can usually be assumed by the clothing they wear. The most notable encounter is with the Six Moogle Siblings: Montblanc is the head of Clan Centurio; Nono serves as Balthier's mechanic (and, with Montblanc, come directly from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance); Gurdy runs the chocobo stables, while her twin brother Hurdy and the two remaining brothers, Sorbet and Horne, operate a transportation system called "The Moogling" in Rabanastre that allows players to teleport to other parts of the city. In certain regions, moogles call themselves with the pronoun "mog", but typically they end their sentences with the word "kupo". Their intelligence and lifestyles are similar to humes, which makes it easy for moogles to live amongst the hume cities. With their dexterous hands, they are knowledgeable in the field of engineering. It is said that moogles built the first airship, a masterpiece of technological advancement. There are moogles that are so advanced that they are able to learn the ultimate technology called Etoria. Most moogles contribute to society with their great engineering capabilities. Not all moogles become engineers; there are a few who become knights or mages (allusions to the jobs of Tactics Advance). Throughout Ivalice history, moogle technology has been used in hume wars by most of the races. Moogles are seen most numerously in Bhujerba and one can be met for as far from civilization as Nam-Yensa Sandsea. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Moogles appear in ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings, although the only one of any importance to the story is Nono. The other appearing moogles are all enemy Sky Pirates, who take the jobs of Fusilier, Time Mage, and Black Mage. ''Fortress Moogles were set to appear in this spinoff installment. Final Fantasy XIII Moogles make a small cameo in ''Final Fantasy XIII. There is a shop called Moogleworks in the Retail Network. They also appear as a valuable item called a "Moogle Puppet", which can be sold for a premium. ''Final Fantasy XIII-2 Moogles play a much larger role than they did in ''Final Fantasy XIII. A moogle named Mog accompanies Serah on her journey, and has the ability to transform into a bow/sword weapon for her to use during combat. Mog's appearance differs greatly from the moogles seen in Final Fantasy XIII, which suggests that he may belong to a different subspecies, like how chocobos from Cocoon are different from the Pulse variety. When asked about bringing moogles back in Final Fantasy XIII-2, Motomu Toriyama said that making a moogle appear as a mascot type character is a kind of fan service and is intended as a symbol for the Final Fantasy series as a whole. The moogle performs a number of important roles for the player by acting as a guide in the field sections, making use of special abilities, such as to search things out. The moogle is also integrated into the battle encounter system based around the motif of the clock it carries. In a Brain Blast quiz it is revealed that a baby moogle is called a "moogling". ''Final Fantasy Type-0 Moogles appear in this title, including one in the Rubrum Peristylium Suzaku who acts as a strategic adviser giving the player missions. In ''Type-0, the word "Moogle" is an acronym standing for "Military Operation Organization Guidance/Logistics Expert". There are thirteen moogles within the Suzaku Magic Academy known as the "Cranberry Knights". ''Final Fantasy Versus XIII According to Tetsuya Nomura, moogles are set to appear in ''Final Fantasy Versus XIII and their design will be similar to their design in Final Fantasy Type-0. It is unknown what role they will play in the game.http://andriasang.com/comz50/ff_versus_xiii_moogles/ ''Final Fantasy XIV Moogles are a rare race in Hydaelyn. They assist the five races with communication with the elementals, and as such, are most commonly found in Gridania. While they are not nearly as often seen as they have been in other games, they are often talked about, especially by the children, who take broken objects to a mushroom ring in the forest in the hopes that a moogle will repair them. Moogles speak a different language than the people of Eorzea, and only a few people have the ability to understand their "Mooglespeak". The game also features a Primal moogle, the Good King Moggle Mog XII, included as a boss on patch 1.20. Final Fantasy Tactics Moogles exist in ''Final Fantasy Tactics as one of the available summons that heals the party within effect area of 3-grid radius. Although not as much as White Magick Cure, it has a much faster charging speed and would not heal the enemies along. It is said that moogles once existed and lived in the Siedge Weald, and became extinct, along with many other races, in the cataclysm. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance In ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance, moogles are playable characters, most prominently represented by Montblanc with Nono as an NPC. Unlike most previous moogles, they have rabbit-shaped ears and wear long-sleeved clothing topped with an elaborate pom-pom. This moogle design is specific to the Ivalice Alliance games, and was first introduced here; later, several specific characters would be featured as mainstays in Final Fantasy XII. Their race's Totema is Famfrit, who calls the moogles the "white ones", possibly since the generic moogle has white fur, though this game introduced many significant variations. Because of their small stature, moogles excel at jobs which involve engineering and dexterity, such as Thief, Gadgeteer, and Juggler. Furthermore, while some moogles excel in the magickal arts, others clad themselves in heavy armor as Moogle Knights fighting on the front lines with their hume and bangaa combatants. ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift In ''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, the moogles Hurdy and Montblanc are among the main cast. Moogles are also playable characters and have access to ten jobs, including two new jobs not found in Tactics Advance; Chocobo Knight and Flintlock. Most of the moogle jobs' artwork were taken from Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. While units are now able to perform actions while standing in water, moogles and Nu Mou are no longer able to enter water unless they have Winged Boots equipped. The pride moogles take in their pom-poms is a point of humor throughout the game, including the story mission where the player faces Mooglebanes, enemies purported to eat moogle pom-poms. Moogles can be obtained in these locations during Goldsun or Silversun: *Bisga Greenlands - Animist, Thief, Black Mage *Goug - Moogle Knight, Fusilier, Tinker, Time Mage *Neslowe Passage - Chocobo Knight, Juggler, Flintlock ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles In ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles, moogles live along with other tribes and in various dungeons, where they will place stamps on a special card that will enable the player to play a Mario Kart-esque minigame called Blazing Caravans. They appear armless, puffy, and are usually flying around. When playing a single player game, a moogle named Mog will carry the player's Crystal Chalice allowing them to move around in the dungeons. The Moogle Paint feature allows players to paint a mog. Moogles also deliver mail once the player collects a drop of Myrrh. Moogles are not affected by the Miasma which causes the traveling moogle Stiltzkin to worry that moogles are just like monsters. Although his journey eventually leads him to Mag Mell where he finds out that moogles, in fact, have more connections to the Carbuncles than monsters. The moogles Stiltzkin and Artemicion also appear in the prequel game that takes places many years before the original game, which could mean Moogles can live for a long time just like the Carbuncles. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates In ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates, moogles appear through out dungeons to help the party out and give them stamps which once again unlocks Blazing Caravans. Stiltzkin from the original game once again appears and leads the group of moogles who are secretly trying to help out the main characters. They place signs where needed and will appear when a new character joins the party to teach the player about their skills and abilities. Artemicion also appears and runs a shop that gives players HP, ATK, DEF, and Magicite/Item Pocket upgrades. The Moogle Paint feature returns once again with a major upgrade from the original. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King In ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: My Life as a King, a group of known as the Moogle Brothers appear in the Padarak to help out the young King Leo. Most moogles' names begin with "Mog", such as Mogmune and Mogcid. They help in various ways such as helping in creating new buildings to build and inform King Leo on citizen who need help so he can assign a new behest to solve their problem. Stiltzkin also appears during the story, helping King Leo figure out the fate of his father. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time In ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Echoes of Time, moogles help out Adventurers by putting up signs in dungeons, such as they did in Ring of Fates. They work under Stiltzkin once again, who gives out quests the Adventurers can take. ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers In ''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers, moogles' appearances aren't much different than in the past Crystal Chronicles games, but they are slightly taller and have arms. The game's moogles serve many purposes as example, a mail man,garbage picker and a waiter in the Selkie train. Also plain regular moogles can be met. Moogles also have the moogle shops which can synthesize equipment, sell materials and equipment and create new logos to Layle's jacket. The game also holds a moogle woods area home to many moogles which is normally accessible only by the Selkie train (Layle, with the help of his powers, can also access this area through a portal and a hidden path behind a waterfall from the Old Lett Aqueduct area). It's said that all the moogle shops started from the moogle village, due to one ambitious young moogle. The game contains three moogles you can talk to: Stiltzkin who provides hints and info in the game, Artemicion who is said to be linked to 188 crimes, and Layle Moogle who resides between existence and oblivion and the Alfitaria Capital City entrance during a New Game+, talking to him allows the player to play minigames of the game. ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited Later on in the anime, ''Final Fantasy: Unlimited, Kaze finds his old partner, a moogle simply called Moogle Kupo. Moogle's pompom is yellow and seems to possess various powers, glowing when he activates them. He uses it to both seek out Kaze and to fix his Magun. He also indicates in "Moogle: Nostalgic Memories" that it gives him a shock when he becomes confused, though he may just be joking. Moogle has the ability to power up Kaze's Magun, letting him summon more powerful versions of previous summons. Moogles were common in Kaze's homeworld, Windaria. In the final episode he sacrifices himself and changes into a soil sample, Soul Gun Metal in order to help Kaze summon Bahamut. In one English dub his name was Mogli instead, though in the official English dub released on DVD by ADV films, he is still Moogle Kupo. In the English dub, he is also listed in the listing for the Japanese cast under the name "Moogle Kupow". Additionally, in the English subtitles, he is shown using "kupo" at the end of each sentence, like the majority of the moogles in Final Fantasy IX, though this is not reflected in the audio. However, he did use "kupo" in his speech during the episode Kaze: The Glory of Life. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Moogles are responsible for the every day Mognet. A new cutscene in the North American, European, and ''Universal Tuning releases plays when the player acquires the moogle summon, with the moogle presenting itself to the player's character and agreeing to help them. As a bonus, if Terra is used, the scene will be extended to show her cuddling the moogle. The moogle appears to be based on the Kingdom Hearts depiction of Moogles, albeit with comically proportionate body parts. The Summon Compendium expands on the species, explaining their ability to fly, and says that moogles saying "kupo" and those saying "nyaa" may be different species altogether. ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Moogles return in ''Dissidia's prequel with a larger role. They run shops on the new world map, and players can purchase equipment and skills from them in exchange for "KP" (Kupo Points) earned in Gateways. In Confessions of the Creator, Cid of the Lufaine takes on the form of a moogle. It is mentioned that in this hypothetical world where all others have been destroyed, moogles are the only lifeform remaining. A moogle that grants the moogle summon can be found in the Chasm in the Rotting Land Gateway on the way to Cid. As an easter egg, a trio of moogles sometimes appear in the photos in the Theater. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Moogles will appear in the upcoming ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. ''Chocobo series'' In the Chocobo game series, Mog is always out to steal the spotlight from Chocobo. In Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales and Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon, Mog (left) calls himself Dueler X and Dungeon Hero X, respectively. Появления в играх не-''Final Fantasy'' Moogles have appeared in other Square Enix games, most notably the Seiken Densetsu ("Mana") series,and Kingdom Hearts series. ''Secret of Mana (Seiken Densetsu 2) There is an entire village of moogles in the '''Upperland'. There is also a status ailment named Moogle. ''Seiken Densetsu 3 Moogles are non-playable characters in the third game from the ''Seiken Densetsu series. Like the previous title, it is also a status ailment brought upon by certain enemy attacks. ''Kingdom Hearts'' series In Kingdom Hearts, moogles can be seen wandering around Traverse Town, and own a synthesis shop there. Another moogle in Cid's accessory shop speaks about the tournaments in Olympus Coliseum, though later on in the game when the tournaments have all been beaten he begins to suspect Sora of being the champion (which is undoubtedly true). In Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, moogles appear in "Moogle Rooms", a special room generated by a map card of the same name. Inside, Sora is able to cash in his unwanted cards for "moogle points" and is able to spend accumulated moogle points on purchasing new card packs. There is also a chance that the moogle will give Sora a free card pack when the player first speaks to it in an area. The moogle(s) in Chain of Memories are not given a name other than the collective "Moogle". In Kingdom Hearts II, the moogles run synthesis shops. However, unlike Kingdom Hearts, only holograms of the moogles run the shops. According to the game's journals, this is because the moogles are tired of people touching their pom-poms and started doing business this way, along with the witty joke "They don't like getting their pom-poms ruffled (don't we all)". The only moogles that do not appear as holograms are Mog in Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden and Elmina in Twilight Town. All the moogle shop owners have names that are related to Final Fantasy moogles (e.g. "Stiltzkin's Synthesis Shop"). There is also a Gummi Ship the player can win and a clip in Selphie's purse in the shape of a moogle. In Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, a single moogle, wearing the black coat akin to those worn by Organization XIII, can be found in The World That Never Was and in Twilight Town in front of the Train Station appearing after Roxas has left Organization XIII (claiming that Roxas is just too good of a source of income to simply abandon). Like other moogles, it runs a Shop and synthesizes items. It may either be a Nobody moogle, or simply hired by the Organization. In Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep, a moogle awards the player with medals won in Multiplayer Mode, and they continue their status as running shops via holograms. A real moogle appears in the Mirage Arena, trading rare items and commands for medals won in the arena challenges, and in Radiant Garden. ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special The Moogle appears in ''Dragon Quest & Final Fantasy in Itadaki Street Special. ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3 Courtesy of the game's developer, Square Enix, the moogle appears as a secret character in the Mario sports game, ''Mario Hoops 3-on-3. The moogle's special shot is "Moogle Dance". It most resembles the moogles from the Crystal Chronicles games, which have only been released for Nintendo systems. Although the game predated The Crystal Bearers, it most resembles the design of moogles as they appeared in that game, having visible arms and a smaller-looking body overall. '' Moogle reappeared in ''Mario Sports Mix for the Nintendo Wii alongside the same four unlockable Final Fantasy characters with which it debuted. Музыкальные темы The "Moogle Theme", originally known as "Critter Tripper Fritter!?", first appeared in Final Fantasy V and has served as the leitmotif of the race ever since. Интересные факты *Although the moogles first appearance was in Final Fantasy III, the sprites used for the Beavers in Final Fantasy II looked close to the moogle sprites used in Final Fantasy III. *In the Nintendo DS version of Final Fantasy IV, the Hummingways look similar to the moogles of Ivalice, but lack the iconic pompom. This carries into their appearances in Final Fantasy IV: The After Years. In the same game the Hummingways operate shops via holograms of themselves in a similar manner to the moogles of the Kingdom Hearts series. *The Pig enemies from Final Fantasy Tactics also bear a striking resemblance to traditional moogles without pompoms or wings. *Moogle speech in later games is usually rendered through subtitles instead of audio despite the fact that they can speak fluently. However, there are moogles who gain voice-acting, including Moogle Kupo, Montblanc, Nono and Mog from Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo's Dungeon (The latter's voice sounds youthful and a little scratchy). *In Japan, the moogle Mog from Final Fantasy VI is known to have stated that his blood type is . This suggests moogles also have different blood types with their own moogle terminology. *Gogo's theme from Final Fantasy VI bears a distinct resemblance to that of the moogle theme. *In Dragon Quest IX: Sentinels of the Starry Skies, the enemy "Teeny Sanguini" has an close resemblance to the Crystal Chronicles moogles, due to the shape of it's ears and body and wings and coloring. *A moogle appears in the ''Final Fantasy'' 25th Anniversary logo for the series. Ссылки Внешние ссылки *KupoKupo! Random Moogle Quotes en:Moogle de:Mogry Категория:Final Fantasy VI Категория:Final Fantasy IX Категория:Final Fantasy III Категория:Final Fantasy V Категория:Final Fantasy VII Категория:Final Fantasy VIII